nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Tina Gray
Christina "Tina" Gray (c. 1969 - 1984) was one of the Elm Street children whose parents were involved in burning and killing Freddy Krueger. She appeared in A Nightmare on Elm Street and was also the first victim of Freddy after he became the undead Dream Demon. Although she was not related to Mark Gray from Dream Child, they both share the same last name though. Appearances The film opens up with Tina having a nightmare inside a boiler room. Her attempts to escape seem futile, as her dreamstalker catches up with her before she awakens, finding that Freddy Krueger slashed her nightgown. Grabbing her crucifix, she tries to go back to sleep. The next day whilst walking to school, Tina tells her friend Nancy Thompson of her nightmare. In an attempt to cheer up Tina and alleviate her fears after her mother goes away with her boyfriend, Nancy and her boyfriend Glen Lantz decide to spend the night at Tina's house, where they are confronted with Rod Lane, Tina's on-again-off-again boyfriend. He reveals indirectly that he had been having the same dreams as Tina and Nancy. After making love to Rod and falling asleep, Tina finds herself trapped in her final nightmare. Tina hears tapping on the window, along with her name being whispered in the darkness. Unable to wake Rod up, she goes outside to investigate. Death Walking further into the alley, Tina hears a noise behind her and turns to see the lid of a trash can rolling towards her before settling on the ground. She is then confronted with the image of Freddy Krueger. She runs away into her backyard towards her house and bangs on her back door, crying out for Nancy to let her in. Unfortunately, Freddy grabs her and the two tumble onto the floor. After a brief struggle, Freddy gets the upperhand and begins killing her. Outside of her dream, Rod awakens to find Tina under attack, being slashed and sliced, levitating from her bed and flying around the bedroom. Rod is knocked into a corner by Tina's spinning body from where he watches on in horror as Tina is dragged up the wall and across the ceiling. Nancy and Glen are awakened by their screaming, and by the time Nancy and Glen arrive, Tina is dead on the floor and Rod has fled through the window. Her death is one of the most memorable Elm Street deaths. Subsequent Appearances After her death, Tina appears to Nancy within one her nightmares, calling Nancy's name from within a bloody, transparent bodybag. At the end of a Nightmare on Elm Street she is seen alive and well with Rod and Glen, sitting in the back of Glen's car as it pulls up to Nancy's house. Nancy joins them in the car at which point the car's hood, transformed into the color of Freddy's sweater, comes down of it's own accord. All of the car's doors lock by an unseens force and the car drives off, Tina and her friends looking on in helpless horror through the car windows. Tina's death serves as a flashback in Freddy vs.Jason. Trivia *Prior to the filming of A Nightmare on Elm Street, actress Amanda Wyss had never seen a horror film. *According to Internet Movie Database, Tina's name is mentioned approximately 39 times in the film. *Amanda Wyss came down with vertigo thanks in part to the rotating room used for her death scene. *Tina Grey is a character made in homage to Janet Leigh's Marion Crane character in the classic Psycho. She is the character we believe to be the main character, right up until her death. *Jodi Benson, Robin Wright & Laura Dern auditioned for the role of Tina. Quotes *"Nancy, you dreamed about the same creep I did."- Tina to Nancy when she describes her nightmare of Freddy *"Maybe we're going to have a big earthquake; they say things get really weird right before."- Tina to Nancy regarding her nightmare and the one Glen possibly had *"There's four letters in my name, Rod; how can there be room on your joint for four letters?"- Tina to Rod outside Springwood High School *"Please God."- Tina utters to herself after Freddy approaches her with his stretched out arms in the Elm Street alley *'Hey did you a nightmare too!?"- Tina yells to Glen as he runs off to class *"ROD!!!"- Tina to Rod after being slashed across the chest by Freddy and dragged up onto the ceiling *"Who do you think you are?, Whoever you are..."- Tina after Freddy spirals multiple pebbles at her mom's bedroom window and whispering her name *"Jungle Man fixed Jane"- Tina to Rod after intercourse and before they go to sleep *"Nancy!, Please open the door! Nancy!"- Tina as she reaches her house backdoor in her dream screaming out for Nancy to let her in as the door is locked *"You guys are going to stick around aren't youse? I mean you can't leave me alone with this lunatic"- Tina to Nancy and Glen before Rod carries her off to the bedroom *"I knew there was something about you I liked"- Tina to Rod after intercourse *""Just A Dream Ma"- Tina to her mother after awakening from her nightmare, before discovering a portion of her nightgown to have been slashed by Freddy's blades Category:Female characters Category:Elm Street children Category:Girlfriends Category:'A Nightmare on Elm Street' characters Category:Freddy Krueger's murder victims Category:Characters Category:Primary protagonists Category:Tomboys